Icepeak
Icepeak is the fifth location in the Adventure Tours of the DS Version of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. It is the third and last Winter Island. It is ruled by the snow spirit, Icy. The mid-boss is Dry Bones while the boss is Rouge. Bosses *Dry Bones *Rouge Rivals Unlocked *Donkey Kong (Icepeak Adventure) *Vector (Icepeak Adventure) *Wario (Blizland Adventure: Must have completed Polastraits Challenge) *Waluigi (Blizland Adventure: Must have completed Polastraits Challenge) Minigames *Move the Blocks (Icepeak Adventure) *Chase Off Kiki (Blizland Adventure) Story Mode After Icy makes it snow in Icepeak, the heroes go to adventure in Icepeak. Along the way, they find a gate that is activated by a certain block machine that is blocked by ice blocks. Knuckles cannot break the ice with his fists but Blaze can burn the ice and activate the blocks allowing the heroes to get the Curling Stone which allows them to play Curling missions. They come across several missions and Donkey Kong challenges Silver to an event after he helps pick up his banana with his powers. They then recruit Donkey Kong after defeating him and return back to Polastraits to activate a bridge. After returning, they can unlock the ice gate with 4 or more gems. They then must face Dry Bones in an event where he loses and teleports away leaving them access to more locations in Icepeak. They finish several missions and Vector challenges Donkey Kong to an event after they first meet. They then recruit Vector after defeating him. After talking to Espio in Icepeak and Charmy in Cubyrinth, Espio will tell Vector how many whitestones are in the Winter Islands and Charmy will tell Vector how many whitestones are in the Dream Islands. Vector will then return to Cubyrinth to unlock a gate. After returning, they can unlock the ice gate with 4 or more gems. They see Rouge trying to find whitestones at the top of the mountain. After a long talk with Rouge, Bowser and Dr. Eggman arrive. Bowser and Dr. Eggman talk Rouge into working with them. Toad and the heroes try to force Rouge to get out of Bowser and Eggman's darkness. Rouge falls into the darkness after Bowser tells Rouge he will find whitestones for her if she works for him. Then, Bowser and Dr. Eggman force Rouge to challenge the heroes to an event. After losing, Rouge comes out of the darkness and due to Bowser's promise, Eggman releases the last captured snow spirit, Blizza. Toad, Rouge, and the heroes congratulate. However since the heroes weren't looking, Bowser and Dr. Eggman capture Frosty, the only snow spirit who didn't get captured in the very beginning of the story. They then teleport to Blizland while Rouge flies there to battle Bowser and Dr. Eggman. Before destroying the first ice gate in Blizland, Chao shows Daisy some flowers. However, a Kiki (one of Eggman's robots) tries to destroy the flowers. Chao goes in the flowers to look for Kiki while Daisy must use snowballs to fight Kiki. After defeating Kiki, Kiki will unlock a gate allowing Daisy to do more missions. They will encounter a Lakitu who will request Daisy to do one of his Short Track challenges. If Daisy completes it, Lakitu will reveal that he will appear in another island to hold the second Short Track challenge. They also recruit Wario and Waluigi after they are defeated in an event. Missions Moguls *Get 20 turns *Do a Twister and a Kossak *Do a Front Flip and a Back Flip *Defeat Donkey Kong Short Track 500m *Don't bump into rivals and finish in 1st or 2nd *Win without having a recovery zone *Win without any stamina *Defeat Vector Snowboard Cross *Do a jump on the jump ramp *Do a slipstream *Do a drift dash 3 times *Defeat Wario and Waluigi Curling *Knock a rival's stone out of the house *Slide a stone into a set area *Win both ends *Defeat Dry Bones Figure Skating *Do a Triple Spin Jump in a row in The Nutcracker *Do a Jump 2 times in a row in Carmen *Get 20 perfect notes (rainbow colors) in Die Fledermaus *Defeat Rouge in Die Fledermaus Category:Locations Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Snow Spirit Homes Category:Winter Island